The present invention relates to a computer mainframe, and more specifically to a case assembly for computer mainframe, which comprises a shell holding a motherboard, a power supply housing mounted in the shell and partially extending out of the shell, and a board covered on the shell and adapted to guide air from an electric fan in the power supply housing to air vents on the peripheral wall of the shell for quick dissipation of heat.
In order to survive in the competitive free market, every computer mainframe case manufacturers have try hard to design humanized computer mainframe cases to attract consumers. However, in order to hold a power supply system in the case of a computer mainframe, the size of the case cannot be reduced to the desired extent. Further, because the CPU of the motherboard of a computer mainframe produces a high temperature during its operation, heat must be quickly carried away so as not to affect normal operation of the CPU and the other electronic component parts of the computer mainframe. Some computer manufacturers may install air conduit means in the computer mainframe to match with electric fans for quick dissipation of heat. The installation of air conduit means according to conventional designs greatly increases the cost and weight of the mainframe case.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention, the case assembly for computer mainframe comprises a rectangular hollow shell holding a motherboard, a power supply housing perpendicularly fastened to the rectangular hollow shell at one side of the motherboard and partially protruding over the open side of the rectangular hollow shell, the power supply housing holding an electric fan for dissipation of heat, and a board covered on the open side of the rectangular hollow shell and stopped against the power supply housing, the board having an air conduit adapted for guiding air from the electric fan to air vents on the peripheral wall of the rectangular hollow shell for quick dissipation of heat during the operation of the motherboard. Because the power supply housing is perpendicularly fastened to the rectangular hollow shell and protruded over the open side of the rectangular hollow shell, the dimension of the rectangular hollow shell can be minimized. According to another aspect of the present invention, an ornamental covering is covered on the board and the protruded part of the power supply housing.